Best Ever
by scoob2222
Summary: Gio and Betty share the best Valentine's Day ever. Set two years in the future.


Betty couldn't stop staring at her ring…her beautiful engagement ring. It wasn't too big or too small, it was just the right size for her, just the right style, just the right everything.

She giggled as she realized she sounded like Goldilocks.

"What are you laughing about, beautiful?" Gio asked as he slid up behind her, his arms surrounding her body and pulling her back against him.

She turned her head to the side to kiss his cheek, "I was just admiring the very beautiful ring my hunky fiancée gave me on the best Valentine's Day Ever."

"It was quite a day," he said and she smiled again as she remembered the beautiful dinner he made her, then the surprise carriage ride and finally the proposal in front of both their families. It had been the best Valentine's Day.

He'd even loved what she'd given him, although nothing could beat her ring.

All of a sudden, she felt her heart drop as she realized she'd forgotten her big surprise present—a present she'd been thinking of giving him for nearly two years.

"Go back to bed," she said quickly.

"Whoa," he said, chuckling, "No need to get demanding, if you want more Gio loving then…"

"No, no, Gio, I forgot to give you your present."

"But you gave me…"

"Your other present," she said quickly, "Just go…go get back and bed.

Gio smiled as his eyes scanned her from head to toe. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts—the material stretched tight across her body and she was sure her hair was a mess from his hands being in it all night.

"Are you coming to join me in bed?" he asked.

"Soon," she promised, "Now go."

He nodded, but pointed a finger at her in a mock-threat, "Fine, but if you're not in bed in five minutes I'm going out here to get you." He kissed her hand and smiled one last time before heading back into the bedroom.

She took a deep breath and headed for the freezer. She'd been planning to give him this particular present for months, and she picked Valentine's Day because she figured she'd feel happy, loved, and just a little tipsy on champagne…just enough that she could pull it off with out being completely embarrassed.

But it wasn't Valentine's Day anymore…and she wasn't tipsy and rather than candlelight, they had the brightness of mid-morning shining in the apartment.

She sighed, and then looked down at her ring. She was being silly, she loved Gio, and he loved her. They were getting married. She'd grown so much in the year and a half they'd been together. Back then, she could never thought of doing something like this, but things were different now. She was different, and she liked those differences.

Taking one last deep breath, she opened the freezer, grabbed what she needed, and went to the bedroom.

"Ice cream?" Gio asked when she got there, "You got me all excited for ice cream?"

She blushed a little, putting the carton of ice cream and the can of whipped cream down on the bedside table, "Well, it was more the location of the ice cream I was hoping you'd be excited about."

He looked at her with confused eyes, then they widened as he realized what she was saying, "Really?"

"Well," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You once told me that if you ever loved a girl you wouldn't waste time with her and the only place you'd be eating ice cream was off her stomach."

"And I believe you thought that was very gross."

She smile widely, showing off her beautiful, now brace-free, smile, "Things change."

He smiled, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto the bed, "I love you," he whispered against her neck, sucking softly on her skin.

"I love you, too. So…are you still not interested in the ice cream?"

"Not interested?" he asked incredulously, "I love ice cream."

She laughed as he reached to open the carton of ice cream and pop the whipped cream top. Then he looked down at her, "You are overdressed for ice cream with Gio."

"Oops," she said, "Must have missed the sign. Was it, 'No shirts, no shoes.'"

"No, It was no clothes at all," he said as he easily pulled the t-shirt up over her head leaving her completely naked. Carefully he eased her back onto the pillows, making sure she was comfortable before grabbing the ice cream. Slowly he laid two big scoops on her stomach. He slid his fingers through the ice cream, already beginning to melt from the heat of her body, and trailed them up to her breasts. He covered each in ice cream, before topping each of her nipples with a big dollop of whipped cream. When he was done there, he sprayed a line of whipped cream from her breasts to her belly, connecting the whole sundae as one.

"I got to tell you," he said, "I make an amazing sundae."

"Of course," Betty said, proudly, "You make the best sandwiches ever; you'd have to make the best sundaes."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, careful not to get ice cream all over herself, "Yes, but this is a Gio only sundae….not for sale to anyone else."

"Right," she said, "Like I'd let anyone else eat me." She blushed deeply as she realized the implications of her words and he chuckled as his mouth moved toward her stomach. He licked her, gathering a bite of ice cream in his mouth before kissing her, their tongues tangling as they shared the cold treat. All thoughts of embarrassment were gone as his mouth made love to hers.

He kissed her for a long time, sharing more of the ice cream with her, before his mouth headed south to her right breast. He licked ice cream from her skin patiently, each stroke of his tongue slow and sure, until every bit was gone except for the whipped cream topping. That he ate in one moment, his mouth surrounding her nipple and sucking softly. She groaned as his teeth moved over her sensitive flesh and tried not to arch too far against him for fear ice cream would get everywhere. Finally, he moved away from her, but it was only to get to her other breast. He gave that one the same treatment before nibbling his way down the creamy trail he'd left earlier. Back at her ice cream covered stomach he took his time, dipping his tongue into her navel and making her moan.

Then suddenly he was moving between her legs and she gasped as his ice cream filled mouth moved towards her heated center. He couldn't possibly be doing what she thought he was…oh but he was and oh was it amazing. The cold ice cream mixed with the heat of her body, and his tongue, and did amazing things, things she couldn't even imagine. Her whole body shook with each movement of his tongue inside of her. His fingers, sticky and cold, found her clit and within no time, he had her screaming, her hands twisting in his hair as she came with his name on her lips.

He whispered Italian words against the inside of her thighs, up her entire body before whispering "Te amo," in her ear as she collapsed against him.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Betty, I can say without a doubt that was the best present I've ever gotten."

She glanced up at him, confused, "But you didn't even…" she gestured to his own unfulfilled arousal.

He grimaced a little, and then smiled, "It was so good just seeing you lose it like that."

She blushed and he leaned in and kissed her again, before pulling her to her feet, "Besides," he said, grabbing a condom, "we have to get this stuff off...and I got a couple things I could show you in the shower."

Betty beamed as she followed him, "I think I'm going to like being engaged…I'm learning so many new things."


End file.
